Give into ME
by kaya17tj
Summary: When Haley came back from the tour, she knew it would be hard to get Nathan back. But after a horrible fight, she gets a call from her parents. See what happens when 6 months pass. Second part: Nathan's pov.
1. Chapter 1

So I know that I haven't update my story in forever, I will…eventually.

And if you need ideas for a Naley story - PM me!

Anyways, I've been obsessed with this song – Give into Me from Country Strong. Its sang by Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlund. So give it a listen to it while reading this ok? And please give a review when you are done and tell me what you think.

Give into Me

She couldn't believe she was here again. Never in her life did she think that she would be riding the bus just to get away from something, but here she was doing it again, for the second time in a year.

As she looked out the window, she sheds a lonely tear. She knows nothing would be the same again. She will never be the same again.

6 months later…

"How are you doing, Hales?" The boy sitting next to her asked.

"Shitty, thanks."

"Hey now, language young lady. I have someone that looks up to you." He nodded to the little girl sleeping on his lap. "what are you thinking about?"

She stared out of the window, watching as America passed her by. "Just how I didn't think I would be doing this again?"

"Doing what? Going back home?"

"No, being on a stupid bus. Arg, I can't believe I'm doing it again. And you know that I have no home, not anymore. I'm going to try to get some sleep, I guess."

The boy nodded. He knew what was going on in her head. Ever since she came back into his life, he could read her like a book. Of course, it helps that she wears her heart out on her sleeve. She was nervous, possibly terrified what Tree Hill had in store for her. But if he was being honest, he was terrified too, for her but for him as well because this might be the closest that they will ever be again.

"Welcome to Tree Hill"

"Wake up Hales" The boy shook her gently.

She slowly opened her eyes as the sign passed them by. "More like Tree Hell" she muttered.

He squeezed her hand, letting her know that he understood how hard this was for her. "So Karen must be excited, finally getting married."

"Yeah. She and Keith are perfect for each other. I can't wait to see them."

"They are perfect for each other. I can't believe they essentially stayed single all this time when they could have been together."

"Yeah but I don't think Karen was ready to get out there again, not after being hurt by Dan. And Keith, he knew and he understood. So he waited. I asked him once why he doesn't just ask her out. He told me that she wasn't ready to let anyone in her heart but until the time comes, he'll be right here waiting. It's a long time coming and I can't believe that it took 17 years in the making to make today possible but in the words of Brooke Davis – True Love always finds a way."

The wedding was small and beautiful. Just like hers was. It seemed like another life time as she thought back on her own wedding. She could still hear the waves of the oceans and his vows.

As the ceremony was coming to a close, she dashed out the back door. She wasn't to see _him_, not just yet.

He could tell she was nervous. She kept biting her lip and occasionally pace around their small space. He was more than happy when his parents suggest that they watch his little girl. He would have a hard time explaining why auntie Haley was acting crazy.

Haley would definitely go crazy when she figures out what he's been planning. But he couldn't let her talent go to waste, not that signing to his little girl was a waste. Her voice and songs were meant for the world, not that notebook that she keeps.

"Congratulations Keith and Karen!" He said as he took the mic from Lucas. "You know, on the way here, I was told that this was a long time coming, something about 17 years in the making." He smiled at the couple. "Now you are probably wondering why I'm here and crashing your party. Well I was in the neighborhood and since I didn't get you a gift. I was thinking I could sing you a song. Will that be ok?" Nods from the crowd and the happy couple.

"ok, great now. I'm going to need a partner. Will the beautiful Haley James come out here please?" He could see her stop mid-pace from the back area. The poor thing had the look of shock all over her face. She shook her head at him and whispered no.

"Come on out Haley. The crowd knows you are here"

She still shook her head as she stood her ground in the back stage of Tric.

Chants of Haley, Haley could be heard from the audience. By most of the audience, some of them were shocked to hear her name at all.

"Did you know that Miss Haley James is very talented?" The audience shook their heads and Haley listen to the man on stage. "Yes she is. She wrote this song that I want to sing for you guy. So it would be fitting for her to come out, plus it would sound too weird with just me. So please, stop making me like a fool." He looked at the side at her as she mouth "you are a fool". "Ok a bigger fool." She smiled and heard the chanting of her name again. She started to make her way out onto the stage.

"Here she is, the beautiful and talented Haley James. Now we," pointing to himself and her, "are going to sing Give into Me. I hope you enjoy it." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Then ran to get the mic and pointed to Lucas.

He starts to sing…

_I'm gonna wear you down  
>I'm gonna make you see<br>I'm gonna get to you  
>You're gonna give into me<em>

_I'm gonna start a fire  
>You're gonna feel the heat<br>I'm gonna burn for you  
>You're gonna melt for me<em>

(He and Haley)

_Come on, come on  
>Into my arms<br>Come on, come on  
>Give into me<em>

(Haley)

_You're gonna take my hand  
>Whisper the sweetest words<br>And if you're ever sad  
>I'll make you laugh<br>I'll chase the hurt_

(He and Haley)

_My heart is set on you  
>I don't want no one else<br>.com  
>And if you don't want me<br>I guess I'll be all by myself_

_Come on, come on  
>Into my arms<br>Come on, come on  
>Give into me<em>

(Haley)

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
>Until I'm under your skin<br>I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Give into me_

(He and Haley)

_Give into me  
>Give into me<em>

He gives her a hug before raising her arm up "Isn't she great?"

Chanting of encore could be heard from the audience but mainly from Brooke, Lucas, Karen and Keith who were more than excited to see their girl home.

He could see her blush. He tried to hold onto this moment with her, for her because at the end of the day, she wrote the song for someone else. He could try fighting for her but her heart wasn't hers anymore. She gave it away and as much as she tried to hide it, she still loves him.

She still couldn't believe it. He got her to sing and of all place – Tric during Keith's and Karen's wedding party. She smiled, happy and more than proud of herself. Ever since leaving Tree Hill 6 months ago when she got the call from her mother saying that her father had a heart attack, she couldn't find her voice.

She was very thankful for the boy next to her. It was weird how they meet up again. Both of them had left Tree Hill, at different times of course, and finding themselves in Georgia of all places. He and his little girl had been what she needed whenever she had to get away from her troubles.

She was so mad when he found her notebook. It was this very song, Give into Me that he was looking at. She had written it on the bus to Tree Hill but she never got the chance to finish it. He told her it was great just the way it was. And for a split second, the whole singing/touring deal didn't make her sad. She asked him opinions and he gave them to her. Before the night was over, they sang that song. This performance was their second try at it. And he was right, it was great just as it was.

He watched from afar as Nathan walked up to Haley. He wanted to run over there and get Haley away but he couldn't. He knew that she wouldn't have wanted him to. He tried looking away but it was like watching two trains cross, he just couldn't.

"Its great to see you Jake."

"Peyton"

"You moved on fast"

She quickly turned to see his face. Her husband or ex-husband, she wasn't sure at this point. When she left, he was ignoring her. It was the day after she walked out of their fight about birth control. Before she left town this time, she went to see Lucas and Brooke. She explained the situation to them and they offered to go with her, but she want to be alone. Of course, she wanted Nathan but he was avoiding her. She couldn't be what he wanted, so she set him free. She signed the annulments and if he wanted a divorce instead of an annulment, she place a number and address where he could contact her. She hasn't had from him since the day she left town.

"What are you talking about, Nathan?"

"You and Jagielski"

She looked at him like he had five heads, and shook her head. She should have known. He was jealous. She began to walk away.

"Go ahead Haley, run away again. That's what you do best."

The deck was peaceful at sunset. She had missed this view when she was in Georgia.

Sitting in silence, she thought about her life. In a few months, she was going to go off to college. Where? Was that's still up for debate. Every day, she would wait for her phone to ring but the caller she wanted, never called. So where does she go from here?

Does she try to convince her husband (or ex) that there is nothing going on with her and Jake and that they are meant to be together?

Or does she go back to Georgia with Jake, a safe guy and his girl that have been a rock for her?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone.

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed or story alert Give into ME. It was suppose to be a one-shot but here is another piece. I hope you like and please review.

This takes place three weeks after Give into ME.

====Not ready to make Nice====

"One more month, son then you will be rid of her."

"Don't talk about her."

"Seriously, isn't this what you wanted? You were the one that started the divorce proceedings. I don't understand why you just didn't go with the annulment but whatever, just one more month."

"I'm outta here, lock up when you leave. This isn't your home anymore, you know. You can't just come over when you want."

As he drove away from his childhood home, he could still hear the words of his father. _One more month, son then you will be rid of her. Seriously, isn't this what you wanted? You were the one that started the divorce proceedings._

Coming to a stop, he walked up the familiar steps. He could hear music coming from the upstair room and knew she was home. _Seriously, Dixie Chicks again. _

_I'm not ready to make nice  
>I'm not ready to back down<br>I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
>To go round and round and round<em>

_It's too late to make it right_  
><em>I probably wouldn't if I could<em>  
><em>Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself<em>  
><em>To do what it is you think I should<em>

She was perched at her desk with a sketch pad and pencil in hand, a site so normal for him to see her in. He knew not to bother her until she was ready to talk to he went and lied down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. As he listened to the words, he could relate. He wasn't ready to make nice. But was he ready to give _her_ up altogether?

Her voice broke through his thoughts. He has to ask what she said again.

"I said which one is it this time, Haley or Dan?" Peyton repeated, looking at him.

"Both actually, Dan reminded me that I only have Haley for another month." I said it so calmly that I was freaking myself out.

"Is that what you want? One more month or do you want forever?"

"I...I don't know." I had to look away. I knew I was lying to myself. I want forever, I have always wanted forever.

Again, she looked at him pointedly, letting him know that she knew the truth. "You better decide soon, before someone steals her from you. When was the last time you talked to your wife, Nathan and not including the wedding because I know you said something to make her walk away from you?"

I had to think. Wow, has it really been over six months? "Why are you being so nice and concern about Haley? I thought you were on my side."

"The woman came back for you twice, Nathan." She looked away from saying this.

"What happened with Jake, Peyton?" He turned to look at her, after saying Jake's name, he saw a tear roll down one side of her face.

With her face still turned to him, she whispered "He didn't come back for me. He didn't come back with Haley because he wanted to see me. He came back so she would have a friend. He doesn't love me anymore." Jake didn't have to say anything, but Peyton knew. She knew the moment that she went up to him, he was staring at Haley – looking at her while Nathan came up to her. He barely acknowledge that she was there because when Haley walked away from Nathan, Jake was making his way to her.

"She did move on. I knew it, I knew it when she didn't say anything."

She couldn't believe how stupid he was being. She knew that she wasn't helping the situation between the two lovers, but they were _Naley. _And according to the wise words of Brooke Davis, "People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other."

"Nathan, Nathan! Look at me." She waited until I turned my head back to her direction. "Did you not listen to that song that she wrote and sang? She was staring at you when she was singing out those lyrics. She wasn't looking at Jake, she was looking at you, telling YOU that she would rather be alone than with anyone else. That's why she walked away from you."

I didn't say anything. Did Haley really write the song for me?

As if Peyton knew what I was thinking, she threw me a homemade CD. "She's been doing gigs with Jake since she went back to Georgia. Give a listen to track 2 and 5, before it's too late, Nathan, before you lose her forever."

_So Jake and I sang this song last weekend and I just want to take the time to thank him for being there for me. I've been going through some things and its great having a friend. Anyways, a couple of months ago, Jake found my song book. I was mad at first but then I wanted to know what he thought about the songs. This song that we are about to sing for you, I wrote it on my way back from being on tour. And I want to dedicate it to anyone that has been in love and now are wondering if the other person feels the same. It's called Give into ME._

Skipping to track 5.

_Thanks everyone. Now I want to sing something a little different. It's called Winter Song. You can take this song in any way you want but if there is a blue eyed raven out there - Can you let me know if always and forever is dormant or frozen beyond repair._

Wait, blue eyed raven? Is she talking about me?

Repeat.

_a blue eyed raven out there - Can you let me know if always and forever is dormant or frozen beyond repair._

_Always and forever. _She was talking about him, about them.

_Without further ado here is Winter Song. (Sara Barellies)_

_This is my winter song to you.  
>The storm is coming soon,<br>It rolls in from the sea_

_My voice; a beacon in the night._  
><em>My words will be your light,<em>  
><em>To carry you to me.<em>

_Is love alive?_  
><em>Is love alive?<em>  
><em>Is love<em>

_They say that things just cannot grow_  
><em>Beneath the winter snow,<em>  
><em>Or so I have been told.<em>

_They say were buried far,_  
><em>Just like a distant star<em>  
><em>I simply cannot hold.<em>

_Is love alive?_  
><em>Is love alive?<em>  
><em>Is love alive?<em>

_This is my winter song._  
><em>December never felt so wrong,<em>  
><em>Cause you're not where you belong;<em>  
><em>Inside my arms.<em>

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum_  
><em>Bum bum bum bum bum bum<em>  
><em>Bum bum bum bum bum bum<em>

_I still believe in summer days._  
><em>The seasons always change<em>  
><em>And life will find a way.<em>

_I'll be your harvester of light_  
><em>And send it out tonight<em>  
><em>So we can start again.<em>

_Is love alive?_  
><em>Is love alive?<em>  
><em>Is love alive?<em>

_This is my winter song._  
><em>December never felt so wrong,<em>  
><em>Cause you're not where you belong;<em>  
><em>Inside my arms.<em>

_This is my winter song to you._  
><em>The storm is coming soon<em>  
><em>It rolls in from the sea.<em>

_My love a beacon in the night._  
><em>My words will be your light<em>  
><em>To carry you to me.<em>

_Is love alive?_  
><em>Is love alive?<em>  
><em>Is love alive?<em>  
><em>Is love alive?<em>  
><em>Is love alive?<em>  
><em>Is love alive?<em>  
><em>Is love alive?<em>

She's questioning our love, my love.

Repeat.

Six hours and 16 minutes, or 355 miles was separating him and his wife.

How could he have been so stupid? He had knew that he didn't want a divorce when he say that to her. He didn't know why he didn't go after her when they had that stupid fight about birth control. And he didn't know why he chose to ignore her that day she came to him. If he knew that it would be the last time he got to see her beautiful face, he could have made time. He _should_ have made time.

After listening to the CD that Peyton had made him, he knew he couldn't stand being without her one more day.

First, he went to Lucas', only to find the house empty. Then he looked at the café but was greeted by his mother, who gave him money for this trip. She had known, remembering the advice that she gave him about saving his marriage instead of running away from it. He had wanted to hit himself for running away, from her, from them.

Next was the Rivercourt but that was a bust. Lastly, he made his way to his old apartment, now Brooke's.

Getting a word in with Brooke was like getting into Fort Knox, pretty much impossible. But what she gave him, made him silent so it didn't really matter.

Divorce papers and annulments from Haley. She was giving him a choice. But he needed another option. He needed her. As he read the note that she had written with the papers, he understand why. She was letting him go so that he could be happy.

_If you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was._ He hated that quote.

After what seem forever in his former apartment with Brooke, Lucas showed up. And much after reassuring them both that all he wanted from Haley was Haley and everything else was crap, they gave him her new address.

Now, he was half way into his trip. He was nervous. He knew he had been an ass and it might take a while for Haley to trust him again, to trust in them but he hoped. He had her voice to keep him going for now. Hopefully, he would get to Georgia for her performance tonight.

"Thank you. You guys have been great tonight. This is my last song of the night. It's called Let him fly."

He had gotten there just in time to hear her last song but it wasn't the song he wanted to hear. He hoped that he could change her mind before it's too late for them.

He hid near the backstage so he could talk to her in private. She was so beautiful sitting up there on the stage. He knew that she belong there but she was his wife and she belong with him too.

He watched as she finished. She wiped the tears from her face before thanking and bowing to the audience. He watched as Jake took the guitar from her hands and wrapped his arms around her. He followed them backstage to a dressing room.

"That was great Hales"

"Thanks" She whispered. Her voice still a little course from the crying.

"Did you mean it? Are you ready to let him go?" Jake said softly, trying not to get his hopes up.

He knew this was the time to make his appearance. "Do you mean it, Hales? Are you ready to let me go?"

Both sets of eyes stared back at him.

"Nathan?"

* * *

><p>So do I suck or what? Let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
